Galactic Senate
The Galactic Senate is the meeting place of elected officials that represent the interests of their planet, system, or sector and those of the galaxy at large. Its primary duties are to pass legislation, mediate disputes between worlds, and protect the New Republic against any and all threats. The Galactic Senate is led by the Supreme Chancellor with help from the Vice Chancellor. Senate Rules #Each forum member may have only one Senator. Senators can be in any number of Senate RPs at one time. #You may not control NPCs in the Senate. #Laws are passed through a simple majority vote. #Only registered Senators may vote. When a new Senator is registered, the may participate in debate but cannot vote on their first Senate Meeting in office if the meeting began before they were registered. #If a Senator is inactive for a period of one month (provided Senate Meetings occur during this time) or misses four Senate Meetings, they will be placed on a list of inactive Senators. Inactive Senators must re-register to regain their vote, at which point they must follow the new Senator rule (rule 4). #Senate Meetings are restricted to events that occur prior to or on the day the Senate Meeting begins. Events that occur on days following the beginning of a Senate Meeting must be brought up in a new Senate Meeting. Senate Legislative Proceedures This section defines the general format for introducing legislation: #The author of the bill takes the floor and reads the bill to the Senate. #Senators may debate and propose amendments to the bill. #The author of the bill may accept or decline proposed amendments. Declined amendments may be introduced as their own bill at a later time. #Once all amendments have been proposed, the author of the bill states the final version of the bill, including amendments. #Senators may debate the final version of the bill if necessary and enter their final vote. #If the bill receives a majority of the votes, it becomes law. If not, the author may reintroduce it at a later time. #Another Senator may take the floor and begin with section 1. Senate discussion should be limited to the proposed bill and issues relating to it. Only one bill will be considered at a time, although multiple bills may be introduced over the course of a Senate Meeting. Senators who attempt to introduce legislation when another Senator has the floor, or repeatedly stray from the topic at hand, may be subject to diciplinary action by the Vice Chancellor. Senate Election Proceedures This section defines the general format for electing the Supreme Chancellor: #A Senator takes the floor and calls for a new Supreme Chancellor. The current Supreme Chancellor must have served for a minimum period of one month. #Senators will vote to either keep the current Chancellor, or to elect a new Chancellor. A simple majority is needed to begin electing a Chancellor. If a simple majority does not exist, the current Chancellor may continue to serve until such a majority exists. #Once the simple majority is met, Senators may issue their nominations/votes for Supreme Chancellor. The current Chancellor cannot be immediately elected to office again. #The Senator that receives the most nominations/votes will become the new Supreme Chancellor.